Naruto:divine sharinnegan
by Blazbluekagebushin007
Summary: Naruto has something only one man had in all the history of shinobi. That man was also the one who created the divine tree. A dojutsu that doesn't use chakra. Unlimited potential. Nothing will stand in his way. First story so cut me some slack.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto:divine sharinnegan****(Prologue)**

**Disclamer: Don't own Naruto and things I don't own, only own chain of events in this story.**

There was a dark night. If you looked really well, you could see a cave. Inside the cave there were three people the Sandaime's wife, a blonde and a red haired woman who was giving birth. The blonde was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the red haired woman was Kushina Namikaze (A/N: Uzumaki, for those who don't know).

"Awwwaaaaa",cried the new born. "Naruto",called Minato as he picked up the new born and kissed his forehead. The new born didn't open his eyes, but he still smiled. "Look Kushi-chan his hair is just like mine, and look at those adorable whisker marks", he said when he handed the child onto Kushina's hands. "Wow he looks just like you Minato", she said with a smirk.

Then the very air seamed to tense, when a man appeared from a spiral in the air. He wore a black robe that was purple on the inside and a yellow mask with one eye hole. The only eye glowed in a red light. He looked really intimidating.

He pulled the Kyubi out of Kushina since the seal was weakened from giving birth. He took control of it with the sharingan and ordered it to destroy Konoha. Minato quickly teleported Naruto to his house and sent shadow clones after the masked man. He knew his wife wouldn't survive much longer, because the jinjuriki could not survive the extraction of their tailed beasts. His wife was lucky that she survived. Even thou she would die later. He vanished in a flash of yellow.

He appeared on the hokage monument, he saw Kyubi shoot a **bijudama** towards him. He created some kind of a seal and transported it somewhere where there were no people.

An instinct screamed at him and he saw the masked man charge with a kunai towards him. The Yondaime dodged and charged up a **rasengan** and plunged it into his attacker's solar plexus, but was caught off guard as the attack passed through the masked man. The masked man sliced off Minato's neck, the clone blew up with a explosion (A/N:it was an exploding clone). The masked man flew and crashed into a tree.

**The real Minato**

The real Minato was sealing the Kyubi into Naruto when the masked man showed up, he tried to stop Minato from sealing the Kyubi, but when he came Naruto opened his eyes for the first time. The masked man was shocked, every thing froze in shock, even the Shinigami was shocked. Kurama (Kyubi) even became free of the mind control, just with one glance of Naruto's eyes.

There were rings around his purple eyes, in the middle of his eyes there were nine tomoe those of the sharingan.

**POV Shinigami**

"Impossible how can a kid, no, a new born have **the divine sharinnegun**. The only one who had those eyes was the man who created the divine tree or what's now known as the Jubi", said the Shinigami. This child will change the fate of this world, nobody will stand a chance against him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

** Naruto:divine sharinnegan chapter:II**

**I'm just too lazy today to write any more, so the chapter will be shorter.**

When everyone was shocked, Naruto's eyes started to burn with black flames and then the masked man's mask lit up on black fire, so he was forced to remove it. Minato stared in disbelief; this man was none other than Obito Uchiha, his former student who was thought to be dead. "O-Obito, you're alive? So that's why we didn't find your body. But still that doesn't explain why you attacked my family. If you return now, we may be able to forgive you", said Minato. »Return? So I will be used like you used Rin and killed her? Don't make me laugh; I will make a perfect world where everyone will be happy and as long as you stand in my way I'll have to remove you, said Obito.

**Naruto&amp;Kurama**

Naruto interrupted the sealing so Kurama seeing the chance strikes at the blond haired new born, but is interrupted when Kushina comes before the strike and jumps in front of Kurama's claw, which indebts inside Kushina's stomach. She coughs out blood.

"Kushinaaaaaaa", screames out Minato. Then Obito plunges a kunai deep into Minato's gut.

**POV Minato**

"We're gonna die and we won't be able to see Naruto grow up, the only choise is for me to seal all of your chakra into Naruto. We must also stop the Kyubi and seal it into Naruto", said the desperate Minato and then coughts out blood. "But what about you, you won't be able to see hi-We have no time. I must do it now."

**"Fuinnjutsu: Shiki fujin", **said Minato and then sealed the (whole) Kyubi and Kushina's chakra. "Sorry Naruto this is your father speaking, we are sorry to leave you with such a burden, but don't be alone. Cough, cough, cough. And make some friends, protect Konoha for me", he said that and fell down dead.

**POV Obito**

"Fool, you just gave me the kyubi and the divine sharinnegan", said Obito and started laughing, but then he felt the whole world shake and he saw trees start to crumble to dust. Then what he saw made him freeze and stare wide eyed at what he saw. There a gigantic black **susano **that was even bigger than Madara's perfect susano. It had thousands of arms and in each arm a gigantic canon of the **Asura path.** Its head was black with purple eyes (A/N: normal rinnegan). All of its body was burning with **Amaterasu **and on its back it also had thousand black swords that were burning with amaterasu. Around it there was a circle of **Yasaka magatama **that were spinning in a clock wise manner. Inside its chest there was a blonde child with his eyes shining in red and the nine tomoe were burning with black flames (A/N: every thing that burns with **Amaterasu** doesn't hurt Naruto or burn the **Susano).What the hell! I think I shouldn't drink so much coffee, **said Obito and fled using** "Kamui"** on himself.

**Well, see ya and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or whatever I use in this story.**

When the third Hokage came to the monument, he couldn't find Naruto. Where the hell is the kid? This is what happens when you don't have a cellphone, was the voice in his head. Shut up, mother! Even after death you still have to nag me, almost cried the third. After a night of searching he finally found the damn kid, who was sleeping peacefully surrounded with several empty ramen cups. "Was he eating ramen? What am I thinking a baby can't eat ramen? Right?" ,then the said baby rolled over to reveal some noodles sticking from his mouth. "I'm TOO old to deal with this Minato, you cruel bastard! Living me a kid and PAPERWORK. THE WORST THING EVER!"cried out Sarutobi to the skies. Damn you Minato! Maybe I should make Orochimaru my next successor...WHAT at least he won't die. .If he completed the immortality jutsu.

**A/N: Hiruzen was broken by his paperwork, YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS HE HAD TO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Time skip 4 years**

"Get lost demon! NObody wants, you nobody!" roared the citizens of Konoha."But I just want some water", said Naruto desperately."Please just some water", said Naruto knowing he will die, if he doesn't get some water. He walked away as he didn't know of anyone even saying something nice much less giving him something. "They say I'm a demon so what are they? People? Gods? No how can I think of something like that? So if I am a monster... then I'll change and become GOD!", thought Naruto. He then ran for hours and came upon a lake. But his vision started to blur then he saw the ground approaching him and stumbled forward. With the last of his strength he fell into the lake. He was just so thirsty, like he hadn't drank for weeks-well he actually didn't, he hadn't drank for a whole month. He started to drink the water from the lake. Ohh, at least I won't die...thirsty...He just didn't have the energy to move and he didn't know how to swim, so he will die. But even as a child he knew what he had to have to survive. So his subconscious mind started to work and his eyes started to glow even more in purple-so the lake illuminated in the purple light. "I want more!MORE WATER MORE,MORE!",he screamed through the water but to his confusion he didn't choke on water...the water cleared for him he was using the **Preta Path. **This was the path he could use to suck out chakra of any objects or beings and destroy their form. He sucked out the chakra from the entire chakra was full and even stronger also he now had an affinity for water chakra, but he didn't know that as he was four only years old.

**Three days later **

A man who is famous for his charisma and popularity with women, was walking when a person from his spy network came and informed him that nearby one of the smaller lakes vanished in a night. Well everyone knows who the famous man was, he was Jiraya of the Sanin or Jiraya the Toad sage. "I'll check it out, it may be interesting",spoke Jiraya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Don't own Naruto or anything. If I did**** Sasuke wouldn't be a jerk!**

"When Jiraya came to the lake or what was left of it, he was confused as there in the crater of the lake, was a kid with blond hair looking suspiciously like Minato."Probably just my imagination, besides why would Minato's kid be here", thought Jiraya.  
He jumped into the crater and inspected the kid, "Hm, this must be Naruto. But what is he doing here on the, well, um, the lake floor...This is quite far from Konoha, better wake him up", he said that and shook the blond kid who was sleeping on the floor.  
"What is it-ough my head hurts!" He then quickly jumped on his feet, "Where am I?" Kid what are you doing here, asked Jiraya. "Please don't hurt me mister", cried out Naruto and tried to jump away but tripped and started falling. But he was then caught by the Gama senin.  
"Hey, I won't hurt you, calm down", Jiraya said and asked what was he doing here alone. "You promise you won't hurt me", said Naruto with narrowed eyes as he knew better than to trust people. The last time he did that he was kicked out of the orphanage.

**Flashback**

**One month before**  
Naruto was looking out the window orphanage when he was interrupted by a paper plane flying into his head. "Ow, why do you do that, I didn't do anything to you or anyone", said Naruto. "HA, don't lie, you are a monster and your eyes they aren't normal, Monster! MONSTER!MONSTER!MONSTER!MONSTER!  
"I'm not a monster, I'm just different, I don't have eyes like you, but so do the Uchiha!" Naruto didn't know why he was hated. "You dare say something like that about one of the noble clans of Konoha, how dare you, how dare you!" Everyone was repeating. He had enough and enough was enough, he ran out of the room crying.  
He had no friends, everyone hated him. He didn't know what he did to be treated this way. 'I'll figure this out', thought Naruto. He was walking around and looking for something that would help him figure it out, but all he saw were hateful glares everyone was sending at him. On his right there was a tree and he kicked it yelling: "Why do they hate me?"  
Then in a storm of leaves a ninja wearing a fuma shuriken appeared before him and said: "You want me to tell you, Naruto nodded." The ninja had silver hair and was none other than Mizuki. "Then let's go to a more privet place as I can't tell you in public as they'd only get angrier", Mizuki said in a kind smile, but on the inside he was thinking he'll get money and make people an excuse to kill the Kyubi.  
When they came into Mizuki's apartment that Mizuki rented for his plot Mizuki explained what Naruto had to do to get the information. "You need to go to the orphanage and take the safe I placed there and bring it to me", said Mizuki while he was mentally smirking in his head.

**Naruto 15 min later**

Naruto did as he was told and took the safe but when he took it into the forest to Mizuki he saw fuma shuriken flying toward him and it got stuck into the tree that was behind Naruto, just a few inches from his head. He saw Mizuki siting on the branch looking down at him. "I'll tell you if you're so eager to find out why we hate you. Hahaha... Uhm, at the day you were born our Hokage and I mean the Forth he died for Konoha protecting it from the nine tailed fox or Kyubi but he didn't kill the fox he sealed it into a newborn, he made you its jinjuriki! You are the nine tailed fox! Hahaha, you must be shocked Naruto, you have been hated for your whole life for something out of your control! Hahaha", laughed Mizuki, but quieted when he heard Naruto talking.

"Yes, I am shocked, that you just revealed an S-rank secret, you are so stupid as you didn't think of that the Hokage would give some protection to the jinjuriki or maybe you forgot that in hidden villages ANBU are always watching", said Itachi who was just using a genjutsu to make Mizuki think he was Naruto as he broke the genjutsu.

Naruto who was watching this hidden in a bush was shocked he was the Kyubi, a demon of destruction... 'No, this doesn't make any sense,' thought Naruto. 'When you seal a kunai into the scroll it is still a...scroll', a realization hit him, he was Naruto.

Naruto gave the outside his full attention as he saw Itachi going for a killing strike towards Mizuki as the order for ANBU was to kill traitors on site as he hit him blood spluttered all over the ground and some splattered against Naruto's face. His eyes widened and he closed them quickly and wanted to forget the site but instead it was burned into his memory.

**After half an hour** Naruto came out of the shock and went towards the orphanage he just wanted to rest. After a while that seemed like weeks for Naruto, he came upon the orphanage and entered.

"You dare came back after what you've done! You cruel DEMON! GET LOST! NOBODY WANTS YOU! If we ever see you again...That was all they said and threw him out of the door. As the blonde was walking away he could pick up whispers: "He stole the money from the orphanage, the one that was kind enough to take him. What how dare he, demon, look it's the demon brat..."

**Flashback end**

"Hmpht... I never even liked the orphanage", thought Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I own Naruto, if I did ramen'd be free!**

**Yo, I finally figured out how to make line breaks! I was busy being lazy and I had to do things for school, but mainly I was lazy...I got sick on lazynees. **

* * *

_"Hey, I won't hurt you, calm down", Jiraya said and asked what was he doing here alone. "You promise you won't hurt me", said Naruto with narrowed eyes as he knew better than to trust people. The last time he did that he was kicked out of the orphanage._

* * *

Jiraya sighed: "Why'd you even think that?"

"I've got a good reason", said Naruto. "What reason could you possibly have-

What reason? I've got more than a reason! They kicked me out of the orphanage and for what... for stealing something that wasn't even theirs! **(A/N: that was actually a box where they kept things Sarutobi send for Naruto and there was some money so Mizuki wanted that+Naruto thinks that the box-safe was Mizuki's) **And they said I'm a monster just because of some damned fox!"

Calm down...You've got some anger issues, said Jiraya trying to calm the Blonde.

Naruto seeing as the man wasn't going to hurt him calmed down, but still kept his guard up. "Relax kit", Jiraya said with a sweatdrop.

"Who are you mister?" Asked Naruto as he saw that the man didn't mean harm and was in fact nicer than most people. Scratch that he was the nicest person Naruto ever met. "I'm the famous Lord Jiraja toad sage and...", said Jiraya doing his pose with spinning his hair. "Wow, can you teach me that!" Screamed Naruto as he was still a four year old and that really seemed cool.

"Sure let's just go eat and then I'll teach you", said Jiraya with a smile. But then he frowned 'Why am I just noticing his eyes now, that is no doubt the rinnegan but it has nine tomoe like the sharingan. Maybe it's a cross between the two.'

Naruto noticed the man eying him in the eyes: "Is there something wrong Jiji?" Naruto was scared that Jiraya would now start to hate him as every one else.

Jiraya smiled at the name Naruto gave him and said: "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know... Maybe ramen... YES DEFINITELY RAMEN!" Screamed Naruto just deciding what to eat. He almost forgot about ramen as he didn't eat it for ages.

* * *

**Later in a nearby village**

They were walking on the street when a hungry Naruto saw a ramen stand and dragged Jiraya who didn't know his wallet was in danger. His poor wallet. Naruto was eating a bowl when Jiraya looked at him: 'Look at him eat like he didn't eat anything in his whole little life.' Then Jiraja's jaw hit the floor when he looked at Naruto. There in front of him were at least thirty empty bowels of ramen. 'Crap, my wallet it's super thin is there anything left in it', thought Jiraya on the verge of tears. 'What about those bars I meant to visit', now Jiraya knew why they threw the brat out of the orphanage, they just couldn't keep his monster of a stomach fed it's roar was probably greater than that of the nine tails.

"Jiji-san thanks for the small meal", said the blonde and snapped Jiraya out of his thoughts. "So, did you like it", asked Jiraya.

"No, I don't like it...I LOVE IT; it is the food of the gods as no one can create something so good", said Naruto and smiled making Jiraya reconsider his thoughts about wasting money. That was the smile nobody ever saw before and it was absolutely radiating happiness. Even Madara would have had trouble resisting the smile and would have surrendered his eyes if Naruto asked him too. The meaning IF.

A little later Naruto asked Jiraya, if he could train him as he saw Jiraya single handedly take out an entire bandit camp.

Jiraya wanting to see that smile again agreed and had a smaller, but still a smile on his face as he saw Naruto's blinding smile that put Gai's smile to shame.

Jiraya then started explaining to naruto about the rinnegan and told him what he knew about it. It wasn't much but in it was included that Naruto had a mix of the legendary dojutsu of gods and the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan which was also strong as it could copy all jutsus.

* * *

**And the end. If anyone has an idea about parings I am willing to listen as they are not chosen. But you must also give me how to explain the paring, how it happens or how they meet or something. And by that I don't mean NaruHina or something-Give me a reason. Also NO YAOI AS I DON'T LIKE, READ OR HEAR ABOUT THAT SO I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT WRITING THAT...I don't mean offense people I don't like it and I'm straight. I also won't write about female Naruto as I'm writing about male Naruto. As for harem I'm not sure...**

**So do you like my story or do you want me to stop writing just because I don't like yaoi? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
